A Crimson Mentality
by The Art Of Destruction 13
Summary: Hated and abused. Tattered and bloody... What if Hinata was just a patchwork of skin, sewn together just to keep herself from falling a part? What if every night she lost her mind and every day she was insulted and abused? How long would someone survive that treatment until they finally became insane. Gave in to the darkness... Horror, Dark fanfiction. Slight romance. GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa Mina !

This is a completely gory horror story with Hinata Chan as the main Protagonist.

Some of you may not enjoy this story, so only if you really love dark , twisted fanfics then you are welcomed to read this! (^.^)

-Miyuki

* * *

_"The discovered conclusion_

_disappearing_

_outlines fading to black_

_In the darkness, theres no such thing as light_

_From the inside of madness_

_Sayonaara " -Vocaloid-Insanity English lyrics_

* * *

PROLOGUE-INSANITY

A beautiful girl, thrown into the darkness by her cold-hearted father...but this time she must be kept away. For when the clock strikes twelve, instead of loosing all her riches and looks, she looses something much more... her sanity...

A small child sits in a dark dungeon in the dead of night, staring with tired yet fearful lavender eyes at the imposing clock on the wall.

Five minutes to midnight...

Her arms, fragile and weak wrapped around herself as she tried to find her head; if only she could keep it, but she knew that it would surely be lost once midnight came for her mind...

She sat within the confines of a dungeon; Dank, stone walls slick with moss, cold hard floor and bars across the wall. This is where she slept every night, waiting...wishing...dreading...

Only three minutes left...

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, staring, always staring at the clock on the wall.

All this began a while back with the death of her mother...inexplicable, completely irrational , and she couldn't control it, no matter what.

Her father, Hyuga Hiashi , was a well known politician throughout Japan, cold and heartless of Noble descent. He had told her it was a curse left with her mothers death; a curse of revenge once her father found love in another...and he did. He had. In fact their relationship began long before her mothers death. Nobody outside the immediate household knew how she died-some say of a broken heart, but Hinata knew it was simply a cold blooded murder at the hands of her father and his new mistress, Misaki Nomiko.

Then the curse had began, isolating and tormenting herself and those around her.

Ten seconds left...

The girls arms were wrapped around her like a straight jacket, constricting her heavy breathing.

Five seconds...

She shook violently at what came every night , and would come every night in the future...

one...

Her innocent lavender eyes darkened as soon as the silent chime of doom rang through the air. A smirk played upon her small blue lips, frozen from the cold. Slowly, she walked over to the metal bars, the only thing standing between her and her freedom.

She gripped them,shaking them violently, laughing and screaming in psychotic joy. Her quiet, trembling self long gone as she gave in to the madness within. She shook the chains around her ankles, laughing as they rattled on into the darkness.

With hooded eyes and a small smirk playing on her pale lips, the child whispered-

"_murderer"_

waiting, always waiting for someone to hear her...

All traces of sanity gone, once the clock strikes twelve. Each and every night she lays in wait...

Always waiting...

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

...

Hinata sighed as she scrubbed the floors silently beneath her step mother and fathers gaze. They both hated her, despised her- the only reason that they kept her was so they could lock her up,so that she wouldn't harm them once midnight arrived.

"Scrub faster you little bitch, we haven't got all day!", sneered her stepmother ,kicking her already bruised stomach from previous beatings. Her body shook from the pain, the pointed stiletto heel digging into her skin.

"I-I'm t-trying", she whispered, her voice always stuttering meekly beneath her fathers hard gaze.

Hinata scrubbed faster with her deathly skinny arms. Her long ebony hair,dirty and unkept hung in her face, covering the fresh cut across her cheek. Her bright lavender eyes shining with unshed tears of pain.

"You are a disgrace", Hyuga Hiashi hissed scornfully in her ear, pure hatred in his white eyes.

Hinata stilled, her eyes cast down in shame as he stood up and walked away. The soft sound of her fathers footsteps echoing painfully in her heart.

Despite the beating, despite the scars. Hinata held no hatred for her father, just shame.

Shame at being born...

"We should just kill you like your mother", Nomiko sneered.

Hinata stopped scrubbing, "T-Then w-why d-don't y-you?" she shot back in her quiet stuttering voice. That was what she wished for more than anything...death.

"HOW DARE YOU!", She winced and dropped the brush, trying to get away in a desperate attempt to avoid a beating that was already striking at her heart.

The first few blows were to her face, the red marks and purple bruising already standing out vividly against her pale skin, mingling with those from days before. Her stepmother grabbed a knife from her dress pocket and lifted up Hinata's face. The perfectly manicured nails clawing at her skin as she observed the broken child before her. What she saw never failed to fuel her hatred.

The girls eyes were sunken, yet the pale lavender still glowed softly with tears. Those eyes were huge, framed by incredibly long black eyelashes. They stood, soft and innocent, capturing your attention and standing out against the hollow contours of her face.

Nomiko hated those eyes...

Her stepmother brought the cold metallic blade towards Hinata's face, a smirk graced her painted red lips.

The girl before her was delicately beautiful, with glowing pale skin and long ebony hair, but along with her eyes, what drew peoples attention the most was the stitches...

Stitches from the corner of her mouth to the edge of her cheeks, tattered and wonky stitching sealing the two parts together, across her skinny shoulders and legs. Stitching where they cut her up, slid the knife to remind her they were in control.

Two more were made today, one across her bulging chest, the other running the length of her back, adding to the grotesque collection.

Hinata never said a word throughout the whole thing. Even as her stepmother dragged the knife along her back, careful not to touch her spine. Not a sound escaped her mouth, just silent tears of blood that ran down her cheeks and stained the floor beneath her feet.

As soon as it was done, her stepmother stood over her, bloody knife in hand.

"Stitch yourself up and then clean the floors. We can't have your dirty blood tainting the ground, The woman growled, spitting on the floor next to her. A pool of blood formed around the limp figure as she waited for her stepmothers clacking of heels to fade away.

Silently, she got up and scrubbed the floor, her tattered body stinging and aching;it was best not to anger them though. Angering them only made it worse, only made more stitches.

The chelsea smile was the first one she got;it was after they finally got married, and they did it with the hopes that it would scare her other self, but it only caused that side to get angrier.

After she had mopped up the blood, she stood up, hunched over due to the pain shooting up and down her back, limping silently towards a small door in the corner, a smail trail of bloody footsteps left in her wake. She would have to do this quickly before they saw the footsteps;that would only make them hurt her worse.

Behind the door lay a staircase, sharp,narrow and steep, leading into a pit of darkness bellow. She stumbled down the stairs,tripping and slipping on her own blood, dripping down her back and running down her chest until she made it to the bottom.

She lit a small candle with a matchstick in her apron, the dim yellow light illuminating the room. It was fairly big; a small fireplace-containing the cinders, where she used to run and hide when her father was enraged. She still saw the dried blood there from the first time her stepmother cut her, telling her to always 'put on a smile' , before ripping her cheeks into this wonky, fake smile.

She slipped off her dress, revealing a patchwork of skin, drawn together with thick black stitches, infected scars running across her body, some places stained with blood from previous torture, some purple and blue from bruising. Despite this she still held a good figure, if she was not scarred, if she was not cursed, she might have considered herself beautiful. She was very skinny, from being starved and abused, but she still had gracious curves and a full bust.

They had ruined her life.

Turned her into a monster...

On the other side of the room was a dungeon. A cage built into the wall, steel bars encasing it and a small barred window up high in the corner. It took about half the room she was in, and laying on the floor were thick shackles, chains thrown messily across the floor, shining with a bright ruby liquid.

The girl took the needle and thread that lay on the small stool and got to work. Standing in front of a mirror, spotted with age and soot, she turned and began.

She slid the needle under her skin, pulling through the thick string; the only thing her father would give her to mend herself. The string made the wounds worse-adding to most of them, but the cuts her stepmother made always made the skin separate, and if she didn't sew it together, she would surely fall apart. In and out the needle went, skin stretching painfully as she pulled the stitches tight. She quickly got to work on her chest, the same grueling process repeating itself as fresh blood ran over her pale skin, staining the floor with the crimson liquid.

As soon as she was done, she tugged her tattered dress and small apron on, scuffling back up the stairs; She was still hunched slightly, limping a little from the pain, but if she left the bloody footprints there, they would only hurt her more, always hurt her more...

* * *

Aaaand the prologue is done! do not worry, Hinata will definitely get her revenge and Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara will make an appearance! YAY!

Hope you all don't hate me for torturing Hinata, I LOVE HER! DAISUKI!

She is my favorite female character from Naruto so I guess that is why I always use her in my dark fanfics.

Review onegai.

And no hateful comments! as I have already said, read this story if you love horror (^.^)

Jikai Made!

_Miyuki


	2. Chapter 2

Arigato to TiredSymphony ! here is your update! (^.^)

and to Gangnam Style X3

:3! Her stepmother is definitely jealous as Hinata Chan is beautiful ! ^o^

aaaaand I can promise all the readers that Hinata's revenge will be...extremely bloody...hehehe

There will be a limey GaaHina moment but as for if they will be together in the end, I will leave you guessing ;)

Anyhoo, chapter one! XD

_Miyuki

* * *

"_And there stole into my fancy_

_Like a rich musical note_

_The thought of what sweet rest_

_There must be in the grave..." -Edgar Allen Poe-The pit and the pendulum_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: LET THEM SEE YOU BLEED...

Hinata scrubbed her own blood off the floor silently, getting to work quickly and noiselessly, ignoring the servants stares as they walked past. You would think they'd show sympathy-having been sliced into a grotesque rag doll by her own so called family, and forced to work, even wiping up her own life on the floor. But no, they showed nothing.

All they did was walk by, giving her disgusted glares and stare at her, some spat at her, some verbally abused her- she preferred the ones that ignored her, at least there was one less insult thrown in her face...

The door bell rang an silence fell upon the manor. She looked up,startled. Usually her father told her in advance when to make herself invisible from guests, but what could she do now? The grand doors of the mansion were already opened, some servant ignored the fact that she was clearly visible and let the person in.

The man walked in, tall and self important, wearing a plain black coat with a red and white fan at the back, the Uchiha crest. Lavender eyes widened in recognition at the man she remembered as one of her fathers friends from childhood.

Uchiha Fugaku...

His eyes instantly shot to her , and he looked baffled to say the least.

"Hinata Chan?", His voice pierced through the air.

Not even her two stepsisters running down the stairs, the Misaki twins, could tear his gaze away from the pale girl. She looked down, ruby red tears silently falling from her eyes, dripping to the floor.

The tears came through the hopelessness of it all- she could never show her face outside. She was forever trapped inside these cold wall, deemed a freak for eternity. This man just proved that she could never be accepted as she was now, and that made the sadness almost overwhelming, so much that she began to choke on the blood that rose in her throat,coughing and crying pathetically on the floor,head down as she tried hopelessly to hide her hideous features from this man.

Not even the two vile stepsisters stomping down the stairs could avert his shocked and concerned gaze, not even Hanabi...who was standing in the corner watching the scene before her. It was only when her father burst into the room, white eyes hardened and cold as he grabbed his daughters hand and led her away. Only then did she finally escape his gaze. Hiashi threw her into the cupboard once they were out of sight into the side of the room, and she stumbled backwards slightly, dusty boxes and hangers not doing anything to help the pain of her fall.

She got up carefully and pressed her ear against the door, listening in distaste as her father calmly explained that she was suffering from a mental illness and had an 'accident' with the kitchen knives when she was small.

It was sickening.

Hinata felt enraged at the irony of it all.

Of course they were such good people, they were keeping her at home instead of locking her up in a mental institute.

what a lying bastard- the sound of his composed voice rang like poison in her ears, and she felt anger boiling within her chest.

But then something spiked her interest, a welcoming ball for the Prince of Suna, to be held in three days. She could just hear her stepsisters excitement.

"The Hokage has said you are required to bring all your daughters, though I am not too sure about Hinata Chan... however, it is the Hokage's wish"

A smirk worked its way to her lips as she waited for her father's brilliant reply. She could just imagine how he felt in having had to take her with.

"Aah..yes of course, if Hokage wishes it she will be there, don't worry. Unfortunately I am out on a business trip that weekend, but my wife, her children, Hinata and Hanabi will be there."

She was going? Hinata stilled at the thought. She hadn't been outside in years..

" I will be going now my friend, Tsunade Sama has just asked me to relay the message."

"Of course, keep well Fugaku"

A few moments passed and then she could hear her fathers footsteps growing closer.

As soon as the door clicked, she stood back as he father eyed her with distaste. Obvious disgust at her bloody tears and ragged appearance. She lowered her head in shame.

"Listen here, you will attend this ball just to show how disgusting you are . Everyone will see your face and know you are a disgrace...hopefully you will die from the shame and join your mother. Now go.",He had hissed every word in her face, snarling and growling each vowel,pronouncing every letter with such force that she felt tears prick at her lavender eyes. but she would not cry. She would not cry in front of him. Never. He did not deserve the satisfaction.

So as he turned to leave her behind, she pulled herself up ready to go down to her dark room and cry until midnight, where she would finally be free to think all the terrible thoughts that clouded in her warped mind.

If only life would be so kind.

Her two step sisters stepped up to her, their faces leering, pearls glistening menacingly,eyes shining with malice. One had long chestnut hair flowing to her face,with large brown eyes and full lips. Each of her features were perfect- and yet they didn't seem to work together.

The other was the same, except she had bleached blonde hair, the smell of peroxide tainting the air around her.

Misaki Nomiko's two daughters, Uragiruki and Shittoyuki, The Misaki twins.

Both were smirking in a way that said their poisonous words and spiteful hate would scorch her soon.

"Oooh Hinata Chan ! you get to go to the ball, isn't that fun? Huh?" leered the oldest of the pair, Shittoyuki, the one with the bleached hair.

"Yeah Hinata Chan! Can't wait for them to see what a freak you are?!", Both shrieked with laughter, her ear drums aching from the rancid sound. She cowered at the sound.

"Come on Hinata Chan- Tell us what you're going to wear? a ball gown? a party dress? or are you just going to STITCH yourself one?", Shittoyuki tauntingly asked and the twins shrieked with laughter. She attempted to get away from their taunts, darting in between them, yet not quite quick enough...

"Oh no no no Hinata Chan, You are not leaving that easily..." both of their evil smirks returned and they seized her pale skinny arms, dragging her to their room.

Hinata felt fear strike at her heart and her chest pounded painfully.

They threw open the door to reveal the insides- the decoration was torture enough, shades of pinks and reds covered the walls in a variety of materials;if you looked close enough, you would see that Hinata's blood contributed to most of the red covering the walls.

And though at first the boxes at the side of the room seemed innocent and frilly,once one of the sisters had pushed it open, an array of bloody weapons scattered across the floor, dried blood clinging to the blades.

"Come on Hinata Chan! Lets get you ready for the ball!"

...

"Now where should I cut first?", Shittoyuki smirked, as she traced the cold,metallic blade across the pale girls stomach, barely touching skin, but just enough to make Hinata shiver in fright.

"Here?", She pointed to the girls chest, delicately sliding the small knife under the thread of her stitches.

"Or here?", she lowered the blade to her stomach again.

Hinata stilled, her hands tied above her head and her tattered dress hanging over her skinny shoulders.

"Why don't we just rip the stitches out Aniki?"

"I think we should do just that...", Shittoyuki grinned, her face leering in front of the petrified girl.

The leering blonde dropped the knife on the floor, the clattering sound sending Hinata into a panic.

She braced herself for the pain, pain that was nothing new to her. It was the pain that defined her.

She counted the seconds to calm her racing mind.

one.

two.

**Three...**

With a powerful yank, Hinata felt the stitches being forcibly torn from her body.

She couldn't hold back the scream that rose in the back of her throat.

Bits of porcelain flesh clung to the only thing that kept her fragile form together, the black stitches.

Stitches that now lay fisted in her step sisters hands as they grinned at her, enjoying her form shivering in pain and shock.

It was more painful than she could have imagined, worse than being cut or beaten. To have the only thing holding her together ripped from the seams ...

Her vision began to cloud over, loose threads with flesh clinging to them hung down her bloody body, the pain , excruciating.

"Awww Hinata Chan, You can always stitch yourself again!"Shittoyuki clapped her hands together, as if this was nothing but a fun game they played.

Disgusting...

Hinata lowered her head as the other sister untied her hands, she whimpered at the pain, but put on her dress and made her leave.

"Let's play again soon Hinata Chan!"Uragiruki called out and they both shrieked with rancid laughter.

The blood stained girl turned her head to the floor and limped away, all the while not noticing a small figure watching her from behind...

Hanabi...

* * *

Japanese terms

Nomi- Vain

Uragiru- Betray

Shitto-Jealousy

Yuki-Snow

...

Those are the Japanese words i used to create the names! review, no hateful comments! next chapter will have Naruto!

-Miyuki XX


	3. Chapter 3

Arigato for the review naleah! Hinata's condition is really sad and I know I am torturing her :( but she will get revenge and the ending is already planned out to be in her favor ^.^

Aaaaaaaand to Gangnam style X3! Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita! I know that I'm being really really cruel to Hinata Chan 3: , but, this is just to show how sad and hard it is for her and how it all leads to her brutal revenge XD ! BANZAI for gore and blood! ^,^ Gaara and Hinata Chan will be meeting at the ball and I can guarantee no one will be looking down on her! As for their ages..

Hinata- 16

Misaki twins- 17

Hiashi-40

Nomiko-35

Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara-17

Neji-18

Anyhoo, on with the story! ^.^

* * *

_" Does anyone wish I were alive?_

_So undesirable I am in this body?_

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_This face that is rotting..." - Hatsune Miku, Dark Circus_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: NARUTO KUN

...

Hinata gasped and shuddered as she stumbled through the dark mansion. Blood still seeped time to time from where they yanked her stitches out, threads still hanging and dripping with dried ruby liquid as she keeled and choked on the metallic poison in her throat.

Her body shook from the tremendous pain, but she ignored it, it wasn't anything new to her;this was life...

Her lavender eyes began to cloud over. She was tired and beaten down to the point of exhaustion, but she couldn't rest, no matter how much she wanted and needed to. They would surely beat her up if they caught her slacking, hurt her even more...

Her gaze hardened at the thought, if only they were not here.

If only they weren't here to hurt her.

If only...they were dead...

Hinata shook her head, immediately rejecting the idea, it was true and she would not deny that the thought crossed her mind more than once.

_**murder...**_

But she was too afraid, having grown up in an environment full of abuse and torture, her self confidence inevitably shattered. It was only when midnight came did she truly allow herself to think of the thoughts that have haunted her since the beginning of this curse.

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the room and Hinata glanced up to see a face of the person she loved more than anything in this world.

her little sister...

"Hanabi?", Hinata's voice quivered, even though she had seen her sisters face countless times, they had never been face to face, so close.

Hanabi stared at her older sisters form, mutilated and bloody.

"Hinata..."

Her sisters voice pierced through her heart. She recalled the days when the child before her addressed her as ' Onee chan' gone were those days, replaced with a forced formality between the two of them, Hanabi wouldn't even acknowledge her as a sister.

Hinata shook from the pain that resonated within her heart, her sisters cold gaze felt like icy water against her back. Hanabi resembled her father so greatly at that very moment;cold Hyuga eyes filled with superiority.

Hinata felt pained at the sight of the pre adolescent girl before her. It was clearly obvious that Hanabi did not have a childhood, forced to grow up before she could experience a care free life. Hinata could see that Hanabi's eyes were too old for her still childish face. Hardened and cold. She felt like a failure as a sister, unable to shield her sibling from the harsh reality they lived in.

"H-Hanabi... I-I'm sorry"

"Why?", the smaller Hyuga asked, a flutter of surprise breaking her cold , indifferent stance.

"I've disappointed you", Hinata's voice quivered at the end. She had failed to be the perfect older sister, stuck in this gruesome form for life. failed to provide Hanabi with the warmth of a siblings love. Hanabi had grown into an emotionless doll, with her fathers strict and grueling conduct, he had molded his second daughter into the perfect Hyuga.

and Hinata had done nothing to stop it.

Hanabi regarded the words of her older sister, she stared at Hinata for a moment before walking away.

The sound of her footsteps leaving Hinata dismayed.

The lavender eyed girl felt tears prick at her eyes once again-what did she expect? Some sort of comfort?words of love and support from her sister?

_"Onee chan !"_

Hinata let the tears flow freely down her face, reminiscing the days when they were close. All of that was lost, all thanks to her father.

She hated him.

If only he were dead.

The thoughts kept creeping back into her warped mind, it was becoming a frequent occurrence , every day it was getting harder to control her other self from seeping in, taking over and consuming her with thoughts of blood and death. thoughts of **revenge...**

She shivered, feeling a wave of uneasiness wash over her. Such thoughts went against her very moral being, Hinata was timid and weak and despite her treatment, she was a gentle creature,always putting others before herself; her mother, her sister, everyone came before her...

Hinata sighed weekly , making her to start cleaning. She stopped however, once she came face to face with a father's cold, blank eyes.

"There will be guests soon, make sure you hide yourself in the cupboard", he narrowed his eyes at her in disgust.

"H-Hai...", the pale girl spoke softly as her father walked past, just as the bell rang and a servant scurried about to answer the door.

Hinata could see her stepmother flutter down the stairs in the corner of her eyes before hurrying to conceal herself from the guests. This was nothing new. As an influential member of society, the Hyuga household received many guests relaying business and important matters; So concealing her form had become as natural as breathing, Hinata grew up living forever in the darkness...

"Minato san, Naruto Kun, how nice to see you!", Nomiko flashed them a charming smile ;so glamorous and refined that it hurt just to look at her in that red dress and black high heels. "Its been so long since I've seen this little brat!" Nomiko exclaimed, pinching Naruto's cheeks. "Oba chan!", Naruto grimaced, rubbing his face with a pout.

Hinata watched silently through the small hole in the cupboard at the golden haired boy and his father. Naruto had grown so much since she last saw him. The last time being mere days before her mothers death. She used to always follow him behind the shadows, he was her first crush and now she was seeing him as a man. But that was all in the past, before life spiraled out of her control.

Hinata turned to look away, walking silently towards the end of the big closet where she could hide from their happy smiles and lies. The pale girl looked around the dusty closet, it was a big space at least. She sat in the corner of the closet, legs pulled up close against her chest. Hinata didn't know just how much time passed by as she sat there, it may have been minutes or hours; the pale girl could not recall. Her mind was a blank canvas. It was only when the closet door slowly opened did she look up, lilac eyes locking on bright blue orbs that stared back in shock.

_**Naruto Kun...**_

Naruto let out a small gasp at the sight of the scars standing vividly against pale porcelain skin but he shook it off, recognizing the girl before him. He walked closer, crouching down before the girl who shrank back at the close proximity. She didn't know what to do... this was all so unexpected. Naruto had seen her, he was right in front of her. what could she do?

She started hyperventilating, her breathing painful and her heartbeat erratic. Would Naruto think she was disgusting?

'_**Of course he**_** would! He probably doesn't even recognize me...'** Hinata thought bitterly to herself; Her negative thoughts interrupted by a gentle deep voice.

"Are you...perhaps...Hinata Chan?", Hinata slowly looked up to see the blonde boy grinning brightly at her.

"H...H-Hai?...", Hinata asked a bit confused. why wasn't he shocked? screaming? or disgusted with her?

What was with that happy smile on his face? As if she was just a normal person?!

**Why?**

The question swirled around in her head. This was all too confusing for her to handle. She would have expected some sort of shock from the blonde boy, but not this. Naruto was behaving as if she appeared completely normal, Like they were just friends who met each other after a long time.

why?

"Aaaah it's been so long Hinata Chan! Who would have thought I'd meet you after all these years! I almost didn't recognize you! ", Naruto grinned widely, taking his seat next to the pale girl and leaning his head against the wall.

Hinata didn't know what to say and she felt highly awkward in front of her first crush. It had been so long since she had actually conversed with a person...that is without sinister threats and disgust. She could feel the heat from his body that was inches besides hers, every breath he took, every movement was played out in slow motion.

"Hinata Chan?", Naruto blinked his blue eyes at her and Hinata looked up still confused and in an internal frenzy.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry...", Hinata spoke timidly, her voice barely even a whisper. "For what?", Naruto's gaze intensified and she shrank back at the force.

"M-My...-"she began softly, her voice shaking, "My appearance...", Hinata took in a deep breath, she had not even stuttered while saying it because in her heart she felt it was only right to be ashamed.

Naruto gripped her shoulder lightly, turning her body to face him. She looked up startled and terrified, thinking that he would beat her. It wasn't that she thought he would actually hit her, but the fact was that growing up, all contact had ended in abuse and that is what she now associated any touch with.

"I know..-",Naruto began quietly, his voice firm, "-I know that it was them who did this to you...Nomiko and Hiashi... so you have no reason to be sorry!", Naruto shouted and glanced up to see the pale girl in a frozen state of shock, his eyes pained.

"H-How?"

"On the night your mother died...No...On the night she was murdered I came to visit you and Neji, and I saw it happened. I saw them stab her through the window. It was horrible, seeing them chop up her body then burn the pieces... They..were the ones who did this to you weren't they?" Naruto's voice shook as he lifted up his hand and gently ran his fingers over the wide stitches from her mouth. "I went to Tsunade Obaa Chan, I told her what happened but the council covered it up. There was no proof but a small brats word so no action was taken! I...I am so sorry Hinata", Naruto clenched his fists together and Hinata felt her heart thump against her chest.

Naruto knew...Naruto knew everything...and he was suffering because he couldn't do anything about it. The Hyuga were so powerful that even getting away with murder and abuse was in their grasp...

This knowledge pained her...but it hurt more to see her childhood friend suffering. "I couldn't do anything about it at all! I couldn't even protect you from this!" Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists as he fought back the tears. "N-Naruto Kun...", Hinata brought up her hand to gently rest it on his shoulder, "Its okay, its not your fault...you...you tried your best and I'm very happy for that". Naruto looked up and watched as Hinata smiled softly at him. It was a painful smile as Hinata could feel the stitches stretch against her skin, but she felt like smiling at this moment. Just knowing that she still had someone out there who cared was more than enough. It was also a painful smile for Naruto to see, those stitches were grotesque but...for a moment, Naruto could see the smile of his friend all those years ago; that small timid smile of Hinata's that was full of warmth.

"NARUTO KUN! ARE YOU STILL IN THE BATHROOM?!"

A loud voice shattered the moment as one of the Misaki twins called out for him. "I better go", Naruto said in a soft voice as he got up and made his way to the door of the cupboard.

"Wait!", Hinata spoke out and Naruto turned to look back at her. "How d-d-did you k-know I w-was h-here?", The pale girl asked meekly and Naruto grinned.

"Whenever we played hide and seek, you would always be here. I still remembered you know", He smiled softly before opening the door. "- I promise I will find something to get you out of here so for now, just stay strong and fight back!". Hinata nodded her head and watched as he left.

The door silently closed and the cupboard was once again engulfed by darkness , but Hinata did not feel alone or in agony anymore, instead she now felt hope. She would stay strong and fight back this time.

Hinata let a small smirk grace her warped face.

This time it will be them that suffered...

* * *

Murder scenes will start in the next chapter! So look forward to it Mina san! ^.^

Gomenasai for late update! :( Sadly school has been taking up all of my time and also our school festival is coming up! XD

will update whenever I can :)

-Miyuki xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Arigato to Devilsinn17 for the review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so far! ^.^

and to Gangnam Style X3 ! My regular reviewer! how could you have said that? :( of course were buddies! XD

Also to Mel, here is the update!

and now...for the part you have all been waiting for :3...

LET THE MURDERS BEGIN! XD

I promise that her revenge will be highly satisfying to all you blood and gore lovers out there !

-Miyuki

* * *

_"Blood is a splash of art, and art is a splash of blood_  
_" _  
_― Serpentwitch _

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: SMILE FOR ME FATHER...

Hinata got up the next morning with a small smile on her stitched face. She looked around at the bloody cell that became her home all these years, this dark cell that she grew up in. Looking back at it now, this blood tainted place held so many painful memories. Memories of mutilation , memories of a small child crying alone in the shadows and the fear that consumed her each night she lay in wait dreading the return of her other self...but today would be different. Today was the day she would cast aside those fears and become one with the demon inside her...

Hinata looked down at the shackles on her ankles, shackles that were tainted with her blood all these years. The pale girl smiled softly, caressing the dried up blood on the metallic chains. Before she would wonder why her mother had cursed her this way, why her mother wanted this pain for her child,but, Hinata now realized that revenge and freedom could only be achieved by one person...yourself. Not your friends, not the authorities, not even God...

That is why instead of waiting and taking all this abuse and pain, Hinata would free herself today and avenge her mother for all the pain they both suffered at the hands of those monsters. Yes. She was not the monster here, they were.

The cell door creaked open as Hiashi unlocked it and threw the rusted keys at his daughters face, the keys stinging her cheek as they fell on her lap. Hinata picked up the keys and began to free herself from her shackles, she limply stood up and bowed her head before her father, eyes blank without emotion. After today, all of this would end...so for now, she would just have to wait...

Hiashi hardened his eyes in distaste as the pale girl meekly gave him back the keys.

"Today we are having the Uchiha over to discuss the marriage for your sister. Make sure you are nowhere in sight . Am I clear? They better not be another mistake like last time!", Hiashi spat out, turning to take his leave.

Hinata nodded and waited for his presence to disappear before making her way to rinse herself off with the cold water her father left outside. She stripped off her tattered dress and began wiping down her body with a small rag and the water provided.

Her sisters marriage...

The thought made her fume inside. Hanabi was only twelve and they were already marrying her off to the Uchiha clan, but she had no time to worry about her sister. After today, she will never see the little sister that shes loved so dearly all these years because after today she will finally be free of all the things that tied her down...

Hinata ran her hands down the black stitches on her body, each stitch that held her fragile frame together, each stitch that held a sad part of her life story. She wondered how things might have been if she were to be born in another life, maybe she and Naruto would have ended up together? Maybe she would have lived with Neji and Hanabi and her father and mother as a happy family?

Hinata smiled at the thought but then she frowned, this was not a fairytale, this was reality.

She silently put on her tattered dress and made her way to sit in the corner by the small window that was her only link to the outside world. She could not start cleaning yet since the guests were arriving. She would have to wait here until they were gone in order to avoid another happening like last time. Hinata did not want to encounter Fugaku again.

The pale girl sighed as she looked out the window. It was probably just about noon, only twelve more hours until midnight...

* * *

"Come have a seat!", Nomiko gushed as she lead the young man towards the living room, her heels clacking with every step she took.

The four guests sat down and waited for Hiashi to arrive. Mikoto smiled politely and Fugaku nodded his head as he took a seat next to his wife.

Itachi looked as expressionless as ever, in all honesty, he did not want to be here surrounded by these fake people. Looking at his brother now, only he knew the real reason Sasuke accepted this proposal. Itachi knew his younger brother better than anyone else in this world, and while Sasuke may deny it...The real reason he came today was to see that girl.

Hyuga Hinata

Sasuke's first love...

Itachi internally sighed at the thought. Even when their father had said that the Hyuga girl had a mental disease and that marriage was impossible with her, Sasuke had still remained stubborn, accepting this ridiculous marriage all in the hopes of seeing that girl again.

It was a real pity that things had to turn out this way...a real pity indeed.

This whole first love scenario was cute was Sasuke was small. It was cute when Itachi would catch him staring at a pale timid girl caring for the flowers and blush. It was cute then, but to have carried that childlike infatuation up till now and to have ended up in such a situation was not cute at all, it was just sad.

Itachi didn't want his little brother to be throwing away his happiness, to be engaged to a twelve year old girl when there was so many opportunities waiting for him was a real shame. Even if it pleased their father, Sasuke's happiness would make Itachi feel even better then knowing he was throwing away all of that today.

For the sake of the Uchiha clan...For the sake of seeing that girl one last time...

"Thank you for coming", Hiashi stepped in to the room, behind him trailed his daughter dressed in a plain white kimono with her hair pinned up. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and took that moment to observe the younger Hyuga as he stood up to bow before the Hyuga head, the only comment that came to mind was '_different'_

This girl was the complete opposite of that shy little Hyuga he remembered from the past. Hanabi was tanned, with strong features and a hardened gaze. The flowers adorned in her hair and the elegance of the kimono did nothing to soften her features.

"My daughter, Hyuga Hanabi", Hiashi bowed before Fugaku, Hanabi following her fathers lead.

"Ahh Hanabi chan, You have grown so much since I last saw you", Mikoto smiled gently at the small girl who bowed her head in thanks.

"Well let us begin then", Fugaku nodded his head at his friend and they both sat down.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Itachi internally sighed once again, knowing what was to come next. " Hyuga san, why is Hinata not present?", Sasuke asked with a small frown. Hiashi hardened his gaze , "She does not need to be here, she is an embarrassment to our name", Hiashi spoke those words with such cold indifference that even Itachi felt anger well up within him. This man was speaking about his own child as if she was nothing more than dirt.

"Nevertheless I wish to see her", Sasuke stated. not a request, but a command.

"Sasuke!", Fugaku reprimanded his son, turning to face Hiashi, " I am so sorry about this, my son has no manners-"

"Its alright Fugaku, I will bring Hinata up and show young Sasuke just what a shame she is."

"Really there is no need to," Fugaku said. Knowing just how much of a commotion it would cause. He wanted to at least spare Hinata Chan the pain of being degraded in front of his family.

"No, I think I will bring her out. Nomiko, send for a maid to fetch Hinata", Hiashi commanded and Nomiko smiled delightedly in return.

The four Uchiha's remained silent, the atmosphere now tense and uncomfortable.

...

It was about ten minutes later when a quiet Hinata had appeared, head down as she bowed before the guests. Mikoto had gaspes , Sasuke had looked shocked too, it was only Itachi who remained indifferent and bowed back.

Hinata internally sighed, this was obviously supposed to be a situation where she became embarrassed and weepy, but, much to the disappointment of Nomiko and Hiashi, she was calm about everything. That was because she had now already accepted herself and the demon inside her. what was there to be be embarrassed about?

"H...Hinata san", The pale girl looked up from where she was standing at a handsome dark haired teenager. He gazed at her with intense eyes. she could not decipher the meaning behind them.

"Hai Uchiha san", She spoke softly and demurely , not even stuttering. "Sasuke is fine", the dark haired man complied before raising his eyes to meet hers, "howdid you get those stitches?".

Hinata stilled as did everyone else in the room. " I..I had an accident with the kitchen knifes when I was small...", she trailed off, parroting her fathers words. Even as she said them, she felt disgust and hate course through her.

"ahh that must have been horrible, but even so you still look pretty Hinata chan", Mikoto spoke tenderly, her smile sincere. Hinata nodded at her compliment and remained standing as they continued to discuss her sisters marriage. She could feel Sasuke staring at her throughout the whole process and it made her uncomfortable.

pretty? what lies.

Hinata just wanted this to be over with and she was thankful when they had finally decided to leave bowing before excusing themselves.

Sasuke had turned back to catch a glimpse of her before leaving, one thought running through his mind.

_**She's still beautiful**_

...

"Get in the cell...NOW!", Hiashi hissed, his face breaking out of its calm demeanor into an angry scowl. He was seething, probably because instead of the embarrassment he had anticipated, there was none. Hinata didn't cry, she remained calm and normal.

"Hai", She followed behind her father. They had reached the cell and he threw her inside, slamming the door behind him. He gave the pale girl a shove and shackled her feet to the wall. Taking a step back with a sneer as he looked down on her.

"You are going to go this ball, and this time you will shame yourself!", Hinata kept quiet as he continued on.

"I think its good. People will see the monstrosity of your features, the freak that you are!", He continued on, talking and degrading her with his hateful words. It was now 11:30...interesting. Hinata didn't realize it took that long for him to chain her up.

"See the disgusting rag doll? you think they will feel sympathy for you? please, you are NOTHING! WORTHLESS! The prince will probably order his guards to get rid of you!"anger built within Hinata as her eyes once again flickered to the clock. She could hear the words but her mind was elsewhere, anticipating what was to come.

"DISGRACE!", The clock striked twelve and Hiashi froze as her eyes met with his, a small smile spreading along her lips as her eyes began to darken. She stepped forwards, feet easily slipping out of its shackles as she was so thin. He stood frozen in shock and she smirked, this only made things easier...

He seemed to realize what was happening, but it was too late. Hinata's hand shot forwards, wrapping around his wrist, the nails digging in to the tender flesh and drawing blood.

Hiashi cried out, "HOW DARE YOU!", But the girl merely laughed, the nail on her thumb digging in to the vein. The pain made Hiashi writhe in agony and she took that opportunity to slam her hand in his mouth.

An attempt to bite her hand only made her chuckle. The blood that ran down her wrist was merely warming her body.

Fear, despair, oh how she loved the emotions that played across his face. She smiled, yanking out his tongue and watching with glee as the wet muscle flopped in her hand, the blood splashing across her face.

Hiashi yanked back, screaming in silent agony which only caused her to take more joy in his whimpering form.

he truly was a pathetic sight. She smirked, reaching into her pocket for the small knife she had stowed away. Hiashi was now against the wall, weak and on the verge of unconsciousness as he continued loosing blood. Hinata thought he truly was a pathetic sight, unable to endure this much of pain, yet she had endured being cut up on a regular basis. pathetic indeed.

She lifted the blade to his face,pressing the sharp object inside his mouth. The blood already began to trickle down and she truly relished in the sight.

"Smile for me father", Hinata grinned before ripping apart his cheeks, watching as the blood splattered on her face and the walls.

Like art, it was beautiful.

She felt satisfaction as Hiashi fell to the floor but she was not done yet, no, she was far from done.

The pale demon took out a silver needle and black thread and walked over to her fathers corpse, ready to complete the final touches in her masterpiece.

and once she would be done, she knew exactly who would be next.

Nomiko...

With that thought in mind, Hinata got to work, sliding the needle and thread in and out of the skin, brutally ripping the insides of his face.

"There, now you're smiling. I'M so glad father!", Hinata smiled happily, looking down at the bloody mess before her. The walls where covered in red and Hiashi was on the ground, his eyes lifeless yet his face ripped in to a huge stitched smile as he bled on the floor.

The pale girl smirked, getting up and unlocking the cell door with the keys, she slipped outside, ready to play with her other victims...

she could hardly wait.

* * *

ahhhhh! enjoyed writing this, hope you all enjoyed it too!

Two more chapters till the ball!

REVIEW PLEASE! XD

Miyuki


	5. Chapter 5

Back already!

really glad you seemed to enjoy the last chapter !

Arigato to Devilsinn 17 !

and to my ultimate buddy who I love Gangnam style X3 ! you made absolutely no sense but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! definitely look forward to the end!

anyhoo, lets begin!

* * *

_"You will know me by the scars I bare  
_

_You will know me by the hate I swear..." - Otep- Ghost flowers lyrics_

* * *

Chapter Four: Wake up! Wake up! its time to play!

Hinata slipped inside the silent room, a smirk falling across her blood stained lips as she shifted her attention to the stirring limp within the large bed.

She could see her, sleeping comfortably in her frilly bed, no worries on her face, no nightmares or fear in her late dreams...oh what a fool. She had no idea what would be awaiting her once she awakened. The pale girl could guarantee with high satisfaction that this would be her last peaceful night...

Slowly, her hands reached out towards her neck, the veins luring her closer, just begging to be burst...but no. Not tonight. Hinata drew her bloody hands back, clasping them slightly as her darkened eyes stared irritably at her stepmothers sleeping form. The pale girl could just hear her stepmothers heart thumping irritably just by beating. She could kill her now and yet...she considered it to be somewhat...a waste. underwhelming.

No. Hinata would wait for a perfect time to strike. one that would count. She had not waited this many years just to crack her neck like cheap crockery in the night...oh no. She was going to take her sweet time with her demise, make her remember every last second- each needle threading through her skin, each dagger etching such wonderful pictures into her flesh...

A grin spread across her face, the stitches that outlined her ripped lips extending to the tip of her cheekbones in a gruesome maniac smile. Hinata leaned close until she could smell the cheap perfume, hear the light thump of a fragile heart, her better judgement just begging for it to stop. She placed her lips near her ear.

"Wake up! wake up! its time to play!" she whispered darkly, chuckling to herself as she slipped across the floor and out the window, daring a glance to see her bewildered face just in time for her to wake up...

excellent.

* * *

Blood dripped slowly to the ground, life seeping out as the dank cell began to fill with the metallic scent. The ruby liquid trickled slowly into the cracks between the walls. Lifeless eyes gazed up, horrified, staring at nothing and everything and showing no emotion apart from fear.

footsteps were heard stepping down the steep, worn out staircase. The lack of a banister making the journey that much more dangerous. It was obvious that this place had been specifically designed not to be comfortable.

As her mine of vision came contact with the mess before her, a gasp resounded through the dark room as the woman's eyes fluttered frantically across the scene, a shaking hand finding its way to her thin lips.

The chains within the cell had been torn out of the walls, small chunks of flesh splattered over them, dark blood coating the rusty was spreading out across the floor,a layer of red practically coating the whole thing, some sprayed up the wall, some looked horrifyingly like hand prints... She could even see small bits of bloody skin that had torn off against the walls.

Then her eyes took in her husband, lying on the floor.

well, she supposed it was her husband:the only things untouched were his eyes and forehead, the rest of him a bloody mess. And as she took it all in, she realized once and for all...that it was her.

The stitches covered his body,pulling his ripped and torn flesh and skin together horribly, blood seeping out thickly from each wound. Sewing needle had been slid into his chest; the delicacy in which they had been placed told her that she had taken her sweet time. A stitched smile spread across his face, The gruesome tears lifting his lips in a smile that contrasted deeply with the state he was in.

She had known that something would be wrong as soon as she head that horrifying whisper that ripped her from her dreams, that horrifying silhouette outlined in the moonlight from the window.

Her mind raced as she thought of what to do, scandalous plots flitting through as she thought of her safety. After an hour of her gaze locked on her dead husband, she had decided.

No one was to know. It would only make them panic, besides, she could reside at the princes ball at the palace later. She would not let her daughters miss a chance at royalty. She nodded and grabbed the keys that lay strewn in his blood, cringing as the slippery liquid coated her fingers.

They would at least have sanctity for a day before she came...and yet, one thing lingered in her troubled mind,nagging at her plots and gnawing at her nerves...

**what would happen after midnight?**

* * *

Sorry this is short, but its just a filler for the next scene!

review and look forward to more!

Jikai Made!

Miyuki xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomenasai for late update! Last year of high school has been taking up all my attention. I couldn't even go to any anime con at Akihabara! :'( Its been torture, really, and I apologize for leaving this story hanging. **

**Anyhoo, thank you all for the reviews**

TiredSymphony **-soon...they will all get what they deserve**

Devilsinn17 -** I'm glad you enjoy this story, and Hinata will have an awesome revenge!**

Gangnam Style X3- **Ah how I have missed you so! Nomiko is definitely pathetic and shallow and conceited and vain like her namesake. Ugh! How I hate her. She will die soon and the ball will be the next chapter. I am truly sorry for not updating in a while, will promise to do better! Arigato for always reviewing, I have included Gaara in this chapter just for you! 3 Enjoy**

Iliana -** I have listened to your song recommendations and they are all perfect for this story. Thank you for the review!**

naleah -** Mwahahahahaha! yes, the punishment will be slow and brutal. Even I feel shivers of excitement at imagining Hinata having them scream and bleed and beg for mercy. As if , they deserve painful and gruesome deaths.**

Kiku Honda of Japan- **Arigato for the review. I had added Sasuke's crush on a whim but its definitely cute and they will meet again in this story. For now, prepare for the horror.**

xXYour DoomXx- **Thank you for the review! I am happy you like this story and will try to update often. **

_"But I'm not a slave to a god_  
_That doesn't exist_  
_But I'm not a slave to a world_  
_That doesn't give a shit_

_And when we were good_  
_You just closed you eyes_  
_So when we are bad_  
_We'll scar your minds**" - Marilyn Manson, The fight song**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE- THE DEAD GODMOTHER AND A SINGLE GLIMPSE

Hinata's lavender eyes flickered open slowly, the blood from the night before having dried and crusted over during her sleep. She wrenched them open, cringing slightly at the bright morning light that flooded her sight. She was in a room...somewhere, a basement, she supposed, due to the obvious lack of windows.

Hinata began to take in the wreckage of her body as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming through the cracks in the wall. She could just see the dust illuminated around her.

She looked down and took note of her appearance. Her clothes were ripped, brambles and blood from past memories clinging to the rag like material. A few stitches had come undone, blood and life leaking slowly from them as she pulled herself up, skin stretching from the new angle it was pulled in.

The pale girl looked at her arm and smirked, stitches wide and gruesome as she let out dark chuckles through the air, the sweet and bloody memories of the night before filling her brain. About eight sewing needles, sharp and shining a beautiful bloody red were stuck in to her arm at odd angles, crimson life dribbling from where they'd entered her skin. She had kept them for later.

A reel of black string had been tightly wrapped around her other arm, the line constricting and tight. Light purple bruises decorated her skin at the strength it had been wrapped, her whole arm numb and throbbing, yet still so good to know that the thing that had been keeping her held together...literally...was still there.

Hinata felt ecstatic. This was freedom, away from the shackles within that cold cage, her so called family that took pleasure in watching her bleed and suffer, she was free from all those sickening chains. They would all pay with their screams and blood, she would make sure of it.

Oh how her heart fluttered at the very thought.

Hinata's meek little form from before no longer had a place within her, her mind holding its own and forcing her head to follow the dark thoughts that looked oh so enticing...

She smirked again as she lifted herself up from the floor, the sharp pains that ran up and down her arm from the needles sticking into it only fueling her anticipation for tonight.

Lavender eyes scanned the warehouse, a figure catching her attention. It was dark and slumped in the corner of the place she had found to hide in last night. She was sure the buildings were run down-no one had stopped her from entering anyway...

Hinata stalked towards the figure, slowly drawing a needle from her arm, blood delicately dripping to the floor. She stuck to the shadows, careful not to reveal any part of her body to the possible intruder.

She slid out of the shadows as she reached the figure...and grinned as she saw what it was.

A woman lay there, her body cold and lifeless, a frown gracing her dainty features as her eyes were frozen in shock. She was dead. The metallic scent of blood stuck to her form, a silver knife buried deep within the woman's chest, right where her heart was. Her throat was bruised, as if someone had attempted to strangle her before deciding to end her struggles. The woman looked wealthy, wearing a silky white kimono with delicate floral patterns. She must have had jewelry too that had been taken by her killer.

How beautifully the blood had stained the front of her dress, the patterns running down in swirls and splatters across her chest.

A thought crossed her mind as she took in the white kimono, the soft silk and intricate design simply glorified by the blood shrouding the heart. A grin played across pale lips, the smile torn into Hinata's face ever expanding as the thought continued to work its way in her mind, finally breaking free as it was put into action a moment later.

She pulled out the knife from the dead girls chest. It would be useful later.

She remembered her mothers fairy tales, of magic and a pumpkin carriage and princes coming to the rescue. How eerily warped the similarities were- the wicked step family, her abused frame, a ball for the prince and the stroke of midnight.

Now this...

As she tugged and tore at the beautiful garment Hinata leaned in close to the dead girl's ear and whispered softly to her as she arranged herself for the ball.

"Thank you...my fairy godmother..."

A cackling laugh escaped her lips, running through the thick air of the basement, spreading her declaration of death through the air as it went, a promise of blood and pain...

How she looked forward to this ball. Hinata grinned as she made her way out, eager to play with her victims...

* * *

An elegant car swept along the paved streets, the people enclosed inside elegantly painted and dressed for the occasion. The twin sisters each held mirrors to their face, fixing whatever strand of hair that seemed out of place. While Nomiko had stared straight ahead, her thoughts anxious and fearful of what was to come.

She tried to tell herself that the palace was safe, surrounded by guards and a crowd of people, but...

She could not shake the feeling of dread.

"Mother I thought we were taking the brat with us?", Shittoyuki scowled as she smoothed down her bleached hair.

"Yeah I wanted to see her all pathetic and weepy! Why did we not bring her?", the other twin agreed with her sister as they looked to their mother for answers.

Nomiko internally sighed as she looked at her children. Each dressed in elegant western clothes and filled with excitement at the thought of meeting the prince of Suna. She could not distract them with her fears, not when this was such a big opportunity for them all.

"Well...We decided not to disgrace the family with her face", Nomiko said haughtily, adjusting her red kimono. Though her words were harsh, her face was filled with a hidden horror, her eyes gleaming in fathomless fright.

She was afraid...

Her mind kept going back to her husbands corpse, bloody and decorated with stitches. If only they had just the killed the brat with the mother. Hiashi's first wife had been stunning, with the same eyes as her demon child. Oh how she hated those eyes. She had tried, each and every time her hand held the knife over the scared little girls body, she had tried. Hoping the thing would just die from blood loss, and infection or something else for godsake! But no, each and every time the girl wold live, and now it seemed to be too late to save herself.

She was afraid...and this morning she had found three bloody needles placed neatly into her pillow by her head as she slept...

* * *

Gaara sighed,staring out the window at the mass of woman dressed in pricey dresses,lining up, one by one to enter the castle. Damn his father for holding this thing- he did not want any of these woman. In fact, he hated people in general, found their fake airs and ulterior motives sickening. They should all just drop dead, there was no way he would agree to an arranged marriage with one of these repulsive creatures. They were all the same, snotty and bitchy. Why would he want someone like that?

And then she caught his eye. Gaara leaned closer to the glass to get a better view of the beauty making her way towards the castle gates, alone and gorgeous...

Her black hair flowed behind her, messy, yet eerily beautiful in the dark light flooding the court yard. A ripped kimono, pure white with delicate flowers and stained red as it clung to her skinny body, rips revealing strips of pale flesh.

A maze of intricate stitches decorated her body, the black, blood stained string contrasting beautifully against her pale white skin. A grin stretched across her lips,stitches drawing the ripped skin of a sick smile together, extending her smirk to the tips of her cheeks.

He needed to see this woman. How beautiful she looked with the wind pulling through her hair, how her dress hugged her skinny frame like a skeletal princess-the beauty and story each stitch told forced his curiosity into a deep and dark desire.

Gaara lifted himself from his viewpoint at the window, suddenly enthused to get downstairs. To make his way through the disgusting swarm of money and fake smiles to this twisted creature of beauty.

With a single glimpse, he was captivated...

* * *

**AN: So I did mention that Hinata would not be looked at with disgust at the ball. If she did attend with her repulsive 'family' then a gentle Hinata would have been ashamed and looked down on, it can't be helped. Now all their minds will be filled with nothing but fear! **

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also an interesting point is the three needles that were placed in Nomiko's pillow. Its symbolic of three victims, so no, Hanabi will not die.**

**Ahhh, I am so excited to write Hinata's revenge, and am planning to edit this story once its done. Add more detail, fix errors and all that.**

**Once again I sincerely apologize for super late update, will definitely try to update as often as possible and thank you all for reading, following and adding favorite to this story.**

**Honto arigato mina san! ^o^**

**anyway, review.**

**Miyuki xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Honto arigato for the reviews! **

Devilsinn17- **Arigato for the review! And I have been so excited for this revenge that I couldn't wait to update! Enjoy, and look forward to more :3**

Gangnam Style X3-** I'm not sure who killed the woman, but now I'm curious about it myself. Maybe it was a hobo? Or a desperate drug addict that stole her jewels for money? Or maybe she was the victim of a serial killer that targeted wealthy woman?! Who knows...Anyway, thank you for the review! Nomiko will die in the next chapter, and the twins will be just as amusing. Mwahahaha! I really can't wait for their lives to end, I think I built up so much hate for these characters that even I can't wait to kill them off. As for Gaara and Hinata, I can just imagine those girls faces as he pushes them aside. Walks up to Hinata and is all like, "I worship you, you beautiful creature of darkness." Haha, would be funny indeed. Anyhoo, missed you too buddy, and will update as soon as possible! XD**

_"Talk to myself, lie in the darkness so content._  
_As the sun begins to rise, I can barely shut my eyes._  
_This crazed, delirious mess; laughing at everything I see._  
_My sanity is spent. Just tell me where our time went._  
_I'm losing it."-** Set it off, I'll sleep when I'm dead lyrics**_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX- TICK,TOCK,TICK,TOCK,DEATH IS COMING FOR YOU...

Hinata smirked as she stalked through the pristine grounds of the castle, blood sliding gently down her arm, stitches extending pale lips into a wicked grin. She was excited, just simply knowing that behind these majestic walls was her dear step mother and her twin brats, waiting like cattle for the slaughter. Did they think a building would keep her out? The guards? The prince? Hinata chuckled darkly-as if that would stop her, she had dreamed of this each and every night, once the clock had struck twelve, and now she would make sure those dark and twisted dreams would become a reality.

Oh how she could not wait to hear them scream and watch them bleed...

She loomed closer and the guards had stared in shock,looked at each other, then stood strong, their faces set and dangerous. It almost made her laugh aloud at their obvious front. She could see their fear, how their bodies remained tensed and aware of her presence, ready to spring into action. It made her feel giddy inside.

"Hellooo...I believe I have a party to get tooo!",Hinata sang wickedly, grinning through the ecstasy of what the night held in store for her. She could see their eyes widen in horror and the act only pleased her more. What fun...Why had she ever been ashamed in the first place?

The looks of shock became amplified, and they stood stronger, holding their weapons out.

" I'd like to see an invitation please."

A sweet smile passed her lips and Hinata nodded calmly,reaching behind her. A pale hand wrapped around what she had been looking for, the cold blade taken from the dead girl's chest digging into her slender hand, metal teeth biting down and drawing blood. Hmm- Should have grabbed the handle then...

Oh well.

Hinata drew the blade out slowly, the new blood from her palm dripping down her pale wrist. The guards looked at each other in shock, stepping back slightly and holding their weapons out in front of them. They still seemed to hesitate. Maybe because she was a woman? How curious...

Hinata grinned wickedly, placing her free hand gently on the shoulder of the guard to her left, tilting her head to the side in mock innocence. She chuckled softly...

"Do you want to find out...what happens...when people...stand in my way?", the pale girl dragged out the words in a soft and soothing voice, her smirk slowly fading.

His eyes were wide in fear as she slowly brought his arm forward, tugging the sleeve back with a deceiving gentleness.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?!", the other guard had demanded, aiming his katana at her face. She ignored him, still locking her gaze with the one in front of her. He seemed frozen at the sight of her lavender eyes which had been cold and blank, contrasting with the ripped smile that adorned her cheeks.

"Well...since you don't seem to have an answer- I guess i'll have to show you!"

Hinata slammed the knife into his arm, carving delicately yet brutally as she dug into his flesh, slicing out the dark blue veins in his arm. The other guard just stood in horror-that shows the quality of protection here, really. Then again the two did look rather young, a first time job maybe?

The guard had run away, dropping his katana to the ground and ignoring his partners shrill screams of pain as he cradled his bleeding arm to his chest. The red practically flowed like a waterfall and the sight sent Hinata into a fit of girlish giggles.

She pulled out a needle skillfully and smoothly, the way in which a butcher may select a knife for the slaughter, yet with a more delicate air to it. Hinata brought up his face,so that his fearful brown eyes were in line with her own, and gave him one last wicked grin...

She slammed the needle into his eye, ripping it down to tear at the soft flesh, watching his choked screams of pain in absolute delight. He had gone limp, overwhelmed at how much it hurt.

"Shhh...shhh", Hinata cooed softly , cradling his face in her blood stained hand as his mutilated eye profusely bled at the damage. He whimpered, already weak and dizzy from the blood loss from his arm. The guard barely twitched as she smoothly slid the needle into his other eye, all the way in, before plucking the thing right out.

It dropped to the floor, slippery and wet with red, and she gazed into his empty socket with curious fascination before plunging the knife into his throat. Hot blood pouring from his neck,choking on the liquid as vocal cords slid out onto the pristine white floor at his feet.

She slid a hand into his mouth, reaching up into his throat, fingers wrapping around the still warm tongue, before pulling it out. The mans body dropped to the ground, his blood pooling and spreading easily around him.

The pale girl grinned wickedly, throwing the bloody tongue straight onto the dead guard's face.

"Take this as my invitation", She said sweetly, stalking through the doors in eager anticipation.

Only a few minutes till midnight...

The clock hands ticked in the ballroom,unbeknownst to the guests that it counted down the seconds until horror struck. Tick tock, tick tock, the chimes of death rang through Hinata's head as she peered through a door to the side, watching the people as they danced and mingled so merrily, smirking at others in less expensive dresses and scowling at those richer than them. Elegance and jewels filled the rooms, the woman lined up to meet the princes looking like expensive painted dolls.

How she wished to paint them all red...

The blood was slowly drying fro the kill, the sounds of guards storming the hallways echoing through her ears, and she smirked. The guard that ran away had gone straight to the others, told them that a 'psycho' was on the loose. Well...she supposed she was different, but psycho...that was a bit too harsh.

After all she did have a valid reason, the bitch and her offspring would die tonight, and the guards had simply been in her way of making that happen. The poor fool..

Her eyes darted around, catching sight of an imposing figure surrounded by a crowd. The prince stood on a podium near the front, young girls from the ball swarming him in anticipation...and yes, there they were. Her wonderful sisters throwing themselves upon him in desperation, hoping to be his bed warmer for the night. The prince looked strange though, his eyes constantly scanning the room almost as urgently as the girls were throwing themselves at him.

Probably trying to find the prettiest one in the room...

Hinata scoffed and moved her attention to another figure she had caught sight of, one she had been simply dying to see tonight, her dear stepmother dressed in red. The woman sat in the corner, pale and silent, looking around almost as avidly as the prince, her eyes rimmed with fear, her arms shaking slightly. Hinata almost began to salivate at the sight, her hand twitching towards the knife. Oh how desperately she ached to just carve such pretty pictures into that sickening flesh..

Almost time...

Besides, she enjoyed seeing Nomiko petrified with fear, knowing what was to come. She probably heard the guards then... realizing that no, they had not been able to stop her.

The pale girl chuckled to herself. How selfish, not telling her daughters. Keeping it to herself and thinking they'd be safe within these walls. Idiot. Hinata couldn't believe she had ever let that wretched woman lay a finger on her...Her fingertips dug into the knife in anger, a burst of rage ripping through her skinny frame, before dying down to a simmering hatred within the confines of her mind, one word calming her down.

**Revenge...**

Tick tock, tick tock, death is coming for you...

* * *

Gaara had searched for the magnificent woman he had glimpsed through the window, her stitches clear in his mind, her wicked grin etched into his eyelids, his green eyes scanning desperately through the sea of overly dressed individuals...and yet, the only women he saw were these...things that surrounded him.

None of them had the long flowing black hair she had, nor the white kimono stained with blood. He was being to think she had just been a wondrous figment of his imagination, but he desperately wished to see her.

These women around him...they could throw themselves as hard as they could, giggle as loudly as they wanted, but none of them could possibly capture his attention with the beautiful creature taking up his mind. His eyes glanced up to the clock, ten seconds till midnight...

Nine.

The door creaked open at the back of the room, but he saw.

Eight.

She slid through, ever intoxicating. Only she could make those delicate needles look like a torture device...

Seven.

No one could wear blood like her...

Six.

The deathly pale creature slipped through the crowds, heads turning as she went. She ignored all their screams of terror with a wicked grin plastered across her face.

Five.

The knife in her hand was revealed, stained in crimson life, more people saw...

Four.

A woman at the back of the room looked up in dread and overwhelming terror...

Three.

The room fell silent as they stared at the ruby blade. Gaara couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene, and her...

Two.

The pale girl grinned, her lavender eyes alight with giddy excitement as she stared at the fearful woman who had backed away against the wall, shaking. So close...

One.

...

* * *

**AN: Nomiko will die in the next chapter, FINALLY! **

**I'm practically twitching to write her death, and as for those twins...well, just look forward to more I guess.**

**Anyhoo, review, and constructive criticism only! ^.^**

**Miyuki xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Arigato for the reviews!**

Iliana- Hahahaha, arigato for the review, and hope you enjoy the second revenge killing (^.^)

Gangnam Style X3- Arigato for the review! I do kind of think I got carried away with killing that rookie guard, but it was fun to paint that gruesome picture so oh well. :P hope Hinata's revenge is good in this chapter, and the relationship with Garaa will progress! Bonding over mutual insanity! Awwwwwww. Anyway hope your stomach churns! Enjoy XD

Devilsinn17- Arigato for the review! Sorry for the cliffhanger but thank you for always reviewing, and enjoy Nomiko's death.

_"__Digging swiftly_

_Out of hell_  
_Madness helps me save myself_

_Crooked spoons on every wall_  
_Genocide lines the hall_  
_Ten gauge needles and a prayer_  
_Smearing sin everywhere"- _**Crooked Spoons,Otep lyrics**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN-I SHALL STITCH YOU A SMILE

It had begun.

Hinata could feel her stitches stretch across her cheeks in a manic grin as soon as the clock had struck twelve. Her pale lavender eyes had darkened, consumed by the insanity of the curse as she stalked closer towards her prey. Her heart beat raced in feverish anticipation, taking in each detail of Nomiko's form plastered against the wall as if hoping it would swallow her away from this fate-she could almost smell the overwhelming fear, and it was exhilarating.

How delightful it felt to have the roles reversed. To watch this woman cowering before her, this despicable woman who had mutilated her flesh and made her feel nothing but shame and hatred towards her very existence. This moment of revenge that she had so desperately craved...

Hinata giggled, reaching a pale hand forward to tug at Nomiko's arm, forcefully drawing the woman closer until they were face to face. She grinned, her eyes alight with madness as Nomiko struggled to break free, her free hand scratching at Hinata's face, the long nails drawing blood. As if that would stop her. As if she would let go of this opportunity. Even if the guards had decided to take action, it would not stop the inevitable death she had promised.

These feeble attempts only served to amuse her as she pulled the needles quickly and precisely from the arm that held onto Nomiko, each one making its way with brutal force into her stepmothers arm, igniting shrill screams of pain.

Hinata drew the last needle from her own arm, grabbing Nomiko's throat tightly as she watched the woman struggle and cry as she positioned the bloody needle in front of those hateful brown eyes, smirking as Nomiko struggled harder, pressing her face away from Hinata's stitched hand and against the wall behind her. That look of absolute fear...

There was no where to escape.

She slashed the needle across her stepmothers face, tightening her hold on Nomiko's throat as the needle brutally slammed its way into her left eye. The screams she received were almost inhuman, once prideful form now a whimpering mess, needles buried deep and the crimson blood that flowed so freely from those wounds.

**More...**

Hinata slid the knife out from behind her, eyes never leaving Nomiko's form as she worked the blade into the lacing of the red kimono, running it precisely down the side of her neck,forming a light cut as she traced the pretty blue veins of her cold white skin, ever so carefully... Despite the desperate struggles, Hinata continued with the knife, dragging it almost lovingly across her prey's collar, down to the thin wrist still held within her grasp.

And then, not quite so precisely, she dug her nails into the cut, pinching the tender veins and forcefully drawing them and pulling, watching the tender veins with a grin as they followed the line she had created, before they broke off with a squelching sound at the base of her neck. The bloody threads fell to the floor, blood seeping out into a puddle at Hinata's feet.

The people within the ballroom began to scream in terror, their cries of shock and fear blurring into one single mass of noise as many fled for the doors. Hinata couldn't have cared less in that moment, watching Nomiko twitch and whimper in pain before her was simply intoxicating. She supposed it was the effects of the curse, of this insanity at the stroke of midnight. Her mothers dying wish for revenge having been engraved into the very depths of Hinata's soul, begging to be fulfilled.

The pale girl gazed once more at her stepmothers form, remembering Naruto's words, clenching her hand around the blood stained knife at the sudden rage that ran through her.

_"I saw it happened. I saw them stab her through the window. It was horrible, seeing them chop up her body then burn the pieces... They..were the ones who did this to you weren't they?"..._

**Murderer...**

Hinata spun Nomiko's body around, winding the black string off her other arm and wrapping it quickly around her bleeding neck...her arms were drawn into the web, along with her legs and ankles, seizing her whimpering form like a distorted marionette, needle brutally decorating an eye.

Nomiko was trapped in pain, the black string digging into her flesh as it held her in place, while Hinata gripped and pulled further until the lines that ran across her victims wrists and ankles drew blood at the sheer force. More screams echoed throughout the ballroom.

There was no where to run, no one to save this woman,and the pale girl's cold lavender eyes made sure that Nomiko knew this as a fact.

**No one will save you...**

She let out an insane giggle, twirling the knife in her blood stained, stitched hand before slamming the blade harshly into her stepmothers back, brutally dragging the metal along her fragile spinal cord. She watched gleefully as the bones cracked and Nomiko's drained body began to spasm in a grotesque dance, her fearful face twisted in pain as her whole body shuddered and stopped, paralyzed.

Hinata's lavender eyes gazed coolly at the form of the person she most hated, observing the shallow breathing and the crimson life that slowly dripped from the tightened black string. She let go of that string, watching as Nomiko fell to the floor, body limp and weak as she laid helplessly sprawled against the wall.

So weak...

Lavender eyes flashed with hatred and disgust as Hinata leaned forward, her pale hand grasping her victims chin so that those petrified eyes met hers,and she grinned. Seeing that Nomiko was still conscious for the end...

Perfect...

Her hand gently caressed the painted red lips of her whimpering stepmother,smiling serenely as she pressed the blood stained blade closer, siding it against her cheek,whispering softly in her ear...

"Smile for me..."

The skin tore apart, knife tearing into the flesh, extending a gruesome smile from the corners of her lips to the tips of her cheeks...

Nomiko's screams echoed throughout the room,a delightful melody in Hinata's mind. The screams only forcing the smile to rip apart further,ripping and tearing at the flesh into a grotesque, gaping form.

And everything soon became drenched in blood, thickly coating a fancy red dress and oozing down painted red lips twisted into a mutilated smile as Nomiko's pained cries eventually stopped to soft gurgles, choking on her own blood.

The crimson red had splattered onto the cold white floor, shining brightly in the well lit room, reflections and shadows bouncing off the liquid.

Silence congealed within the air,suffocating those closest. People who had failed to escape the room had simply stared in horror- some fainted,others cried, but they did not matter.

None of them concerned her.

These people who were so easily swayed by wealth and power, forever envious and wanting more then what they have. Greedy, fickle, selfish voices- white noise...

Nothing...

**The sisters were next.**

Hinata slowly turned her head away from the masterpiece that was the mutilated form of her dear stepmother, darkened eyes eagerly scanning the ballroom. They were a few faces that she recognized-the Uchiha's, Naruto and her sister...But she could not dwell on the thought of them.

Not now...

There they stood by the podium, besides the prince and a handful of the palace guards. The twins were afraid, that much was clear, and Hinata couldn't help but softly giggle - slowly walking towards them, pale hand clenched around the knife that was stained with their mothers blood...

The guards moved forward, ready to attack, and Hinata was prepared to cut them down. But the prince had raised his hand to stop them and she quickly turned her attention towards him, confused and suddenly realizing the reason why no guard had stopped her as she killed Nomiko.

His facial expression was captivating- instead of being shocked or horrified, he seemed entranced, almost compelled. Those intense green eyes invitng her to continue, and a wicked smirk that promised he would not stop her.

Hinata grinned. She kept advancing forward, making her way towards the terrified statues towards the end of the room, past the prince who had gracefully stepped back; signalling his guards to do the same.

The pale girl reached the twins and gave a huge smile at the tears that ran down their faces;the selfishness they held- did they care for their dead mother? Chances were slim. Did they care that they no longer had a mother to pay for their expenses? Most definitely. But right now,the thing they cared about the most shone through their thin exterior- what was just a glimpse before almost blinding in comparison.

And as Hinata reached forward to grab the first sister, still only one thing was at the center of their minds.

Themselves...

And it was through this selfishness that they were due to die- that, and sweet, sweet revenge.

Hinata leaned forward, the choked sobs of the blonde twin filling her mind as she caressed the side of Shittoyuki's face, whispering delicately in her ear, a shudder running through her body as the words comprehended, the other merely standing there- stiff with shock and fear for herself.

"Wanna go see Mommy?"

* * *

**AN: aaaand Nomiko is dead! YAAAY! Next are those twins and I have something really fun planned for both of them so look forward to more XD**

**Review, no hateful comments, constructive criticism only.**

**Miyuki **


End file.
